


The Phantom of the Black Klok

by swagnushammersmith



Category: Metalocalypse
Genre: Crack, M/M, Pre-Doomstar Requiem, This was written, We all were once a more terrible version of ourselves and I am no exception, don't romanticize hammertooth folks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 09:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11779866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swagnushammersmith/pseuds/swagnushammersmith
Summary: A theory on what happened to Toki. Major major spoilers if you haven't watched all of Season 4. Hammertooth crackship whoa man. Rated for language. Uh.





	The Phantom of the Black Klok

**Author's Note:**

> Keep in mind that this fic is like a million years old and is in no way a reflection of my current writing abilities. I'm just reposting it here from FF.net because I'm deleting that account bc I no longer use it so.

Toki woke up feeling light headed. Wait, hadn't he died? Didn't Magnus stab him right through the back as he shouted, "Revenge... has... COME!" in a crazed manner? He was pretty sure that all happened. But he was feeling pretty awake and alive right at the moment, despite his dizziness and a little pang of hunger.

But wait. He found himself awake on a red couch. Was he back in Mordhaus, safe from the Revengencers? But no, this wasn't the familiar living space of his home. This was clearly not as well lit, danker, more rundown, and without the other members of Dethklok goofing off in the same room.

And...

Holy shit was he wearing a dress? He certainly didn't remember wearing that to Cornickleson's funeral. He realized that his hair wasn't falling down on the sides of his face either. Toki felt the top of his head to feel that his hair was styled into some fancy, curly pony tail.

Toki hoped that he was just tripping balls on some strong acid that Pickles gave him at this point.

"What de hells am going on?" he asked asked out loud, bringing a hand to his forehead.

"Do not fear me, my fair maiden," a voice from seemingly nowhere said. The voice was soothing yet frightening at the same time. Who was saying that? And where they talking to Toki? Did they seriously call him "fair maiden?"

A figure appeared from the shadows to reveal a man wearing a mask covering half of his face, and he had a distinct beard that had a streak of grey though it... wait, was that Magnus? And was he seriously wearing an (admittedly attractive) outfit with a cape?

"While my outward appearance may repulse thee," Magnus continued, "I assure you that my intentions are most pure." He was mere inches from Toki now, as he looked the other guitarist in the face. He brought a hand up to feel Toki's cheek, and brushed his thumb on his perfectly sculpted mustache.

What. The. Fuck. Kind of drugs. Was Toki on. There was no other explanation for what was happening right in this moment. But he felt pretty lucid, and Magnus' hand against his face felt pretty real.

Toki swallowed down the fact that this was clearly happening. But even so, why was Magnus wearing a mask? Toki has seen his face before.

And then Toki realized, that if he was wearing this dress, then that meant...

Toki vomited profusely at the thought, ruining his dress in the process.

Magnus sighed with frustration at the sight. "Toki, I am trying to do something here!"

Toki got up, and stomped on his way to find a bathroom to clean himself up. "This things you're trying to do ams not very metals!" he shouted, his voice echoing in the dim room.

"PHANTOM OF THE OPERA IS TOTALLY METAL, OKAY?" Magnus tensed up his fists on his sides to somehow emphasize his point. "IT'S AS METAL AS FUCK!"

This is a short crackfic based on a joke I made on tumblr based on a joke in an episode of American Dad. It's "Phantom of the Telethon," if you were curious.


End file.
